


Directionless

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Face it, Probie.  We’re lost.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directionless

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (all dialogue)

“Face it, Probie. We’re lost.”

“We are not lost. I just don’t know exactly where we are right now.”

“Which, last time I checked, McGee, meant we were _lost_.”

“According to my GPS, it should be a quarter of a mile—”

“Probie, according to your GPS, we should have passed a Starbucks five minutes ago.”

“I haven’t had a chance to update it recently, that’s all…”

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you drive.”

“Hey, you lost that bet, fair and square.”

“That’s what you— Probie! That’s our turn!”

“Ow! Hands off the wheel!”

“Tony! Timmy! You made it!”

“Of course, Abs.”

“We wouldn’t miss the nuns’ bowling championship for anything.”

THE END


End file.
